Sun Goes Down
by Izzy-Lawliet
Summary: AkuSora. Full summary and warnings inside.


**_Title: Sun Goes Down_**  
**_Author: _**_Izzy-Lawliet _  
**_Disclaimer:_**_ Oh god, how I wish…_  
**_Pairings:_**_ Axel/Sora_  
**_Rating: _**_M_  
**_Warnings: _**_AU, Yaoi, OOC-ness_

**_Summary:_**_ Axel was driving home one rainy night and was utterly shocked to see a small boy laying by a tree in the park near his house. Seeing orphans wander the street was nothing new to Axel, but something about those brown spikes and bright blue eyes allured him to park on the curb…_

**Author's Note: **The only reason I'm writing is this is because I feel utterly depressed that I ended Got it Memorized like I did. This one isn't going to be _nearly _as depressing as that one.. And this one is going to have a very happy ending if it kills me.

**xxx**

The rain was coming down at an unusual pace, and it hurt my skin to be caught in it, even under the tree I wasn't safe from it. It was midnight; I had come to learn the time of day (or night) by looking at the stars…psh! Yeah right, I have this watch I stole from that man--don't you judge me! What else was I supposed to do? And it was years ago, anyways. He probably forgot all about it. Plus, living on the streets made me the kid I was--a thief.. It was how us kids on the streets lived, it's practically in our blood. What of it?

I only had my jacket – which was totally soaked – to keep me warm. It was heavy against my small but lithe frame. I didn't have anything else.

My blue eyes were in a glare, staring at the asphalt as if it was its fault that I was in this position. I didn't really bother to look at the whole scene in front of me, the occasional car driving past, the birds suicidally flying through the rain. Nothing really mattered to me but staying alive.

So, keeping that goal in mind, I noticed a car park not too far from where I was, its hazard lights flashing on. A tall man stepped out, a large dark-colored umbrella keeping him dry from the pouring rain.

Lucky bastard.

I moved my glare to his approaching form. He was headed this way, and if he was a threat, he wouldn't be much longer with the pocket knife that was hidden under my sleeve. When he got closer, his long strides slowed down, showing his hesitation towards me--a weakness that I could use to my advantage. "Hey." His deep voice called over the rain, obviously trying to get my attention.

"Kid? You alright?" I didn't answer. I may not have a mother; but when I did, she taught me not to talk to strangers, and I've stuck to that for as long as I can remember.

"Hey, I know you don't know me, but do you want a ride somewhere? It's cold out here, and you're obviously soaked."

Why would you care?

"Come on, I'll give you a ride."

"There's no point," my still developing voice said as he came close enough that the umbrella was now shielding me from the rain, causing me to sigh in relief.

"Why's that?"

"I have no where to go. I'm homeless."

"Then come home with me! I promise you I'm not gonna hurt you. At least stay the night, I won't be able to sleep tonight knowing you're out here and could get really sick. Come on, I've got a place for you to sleep, warm food, and a hot shower for you."

That sounded so tempting, but I couldn't trust him. It was dangerous even _talking_ to him..

"Fine."

I cursed myself. I shouldn't have agreed! Just watch, he's going to turn out to be some serial rapist with my luck...

He held out a hand for me to take, and I couldn't help but let mine slide so easily into his.. His skin was pale and contrasted against mine sharply. When I stood, I realized he really was tall. Had to have at least a foot and a half over me. Under the umbrella, it wasn't as big as I thought, and I had to walk closely to him, feeling the heat radiate from his body in a very enticing way.

Walking closer to his car, I noticed it was an expensive black Chrysler 300. It was sleek and shiny, even in the rain. The guy opened the door and let me in, bending over so I was under the umbrella the whole time. When the door was shut, he walked over to his side and got in. He shut his door and turned on the heat, smiling over at me.

"Thanks…uh…"

"Axel Flynn," He said, putting the car in gear. "A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"

"Yeah, won't forget."

"What's yours?" Dammit! I was hoping he wouldn't ask.

Against my better judgment, I told him. "Sora."

"Got a last name?" He chuckled, turning the heat up a little more for my benefit.

"Nope. Even if I did, I wouldn't tell." Yeah, I seem a bit rude, but that's how I am.

"That's fair. So, how old are you? You _can't _be any older than sixteen."

"I'm only fourteen." Obviously explaining my cracking voice.

"You look it."

"What about you?" I asked cautiously, seeing we were turning into a very expensive neighborhood with huge houses.

"Just turned twenty-two."

"And you have a car like this? Who'd you kill?" I was amazed; I ran my hands across the seat, feeling that the seats weren't leather and a very soft cotton-like material.

"No one; just had to wait till my dad rolled over dead."

I scoffed but stayed silent, waiting for him to continue.

"I never liked that bastard, just had to act like I did to get the inheritance and estate."

I nodded, 'hmm'ing while doing so.

"So, why were you out in there in the rain?"

I looked over at him. He pulled up into a driveway then into a garage, parking and shutting off the car--along with the heat--before turning to look at me with bright green eyes. Under those amazingly green eyes, was a pair of diamond shaped tattoos.

"I have no where else to go. Homeless shelters don't take kids under eighteen, they would only send me to an orphanage, and I fucking hate them!" My hands curled into fists as I remembered all my horrible times in an orphanage, even if those times weren't long at all.

"That's fine, just stay here with me for a couple days, or at least until the rain lets up." Axel's smile was welcoming, nice, caring, everything that would lure me to him. His smile also reached his emerald eyes, causing them to shine almost beautifully. The smile disappeared from view when he turned, stepping out of the car and hanging the keys on a hook when he entered another room.

"Sir Axel, you didn't tell me we would have guests, I will go and prepare food for him." A boy with lavender colored hair said while walking away.

"Thanks!" he called to the retreating boy before turning his attention to me.

"That's Zexion."

"You have a butler?!" Holy crap! This guy really is rich.

"Yeah. So, are you hungry?" I shook my head just as my stomach decided to make itself known with a loud growl.

"Follow me. Zexion's making you some food so we'll wait in the dining room."

Why was this guy being so nice?

**xxx**

Zexion - y'know, the butler – brought a plate of food in and laid it on the table, saying that if we needed anything else, he'd be in his room. I looked at the food and gave it a gentle poke, afraid it was somehow poisonous. I'm not sure what it was, but it looked appetizing to my stomach which hadn't had any real food since--whenever that day was when there wasn't a storm looming over the whole city.

"Eat. I promise you, there's nothing wrong with it. But if you don't like it, we can go into the kitchen to find something else so we don't wake Zexion up." I shook my head and took a piece of the meat and slowly moved it to my lips for a taste. When it hit my mouth, it was warm and there was a spice to it that caused me to moan.

If it wasn't for the fact that I was so hungry, I would have savored each bite like I did the first one. But I couldn't. I ended up shoveling it all down. Seriously! And was it delicious. I felt so full after I finished the plate, it was so much more than what I was used to eating and I'm glad I enjoyed it.

"Hungry much?" Axel's amused voice flew through the quiet air, startling me since I forgot he was there.

"Uhm, yeah…" I scratched the back of my head in nervousness. "Sorry, I kinda forgot you were here."

"It's alright. Now, let's get you into your room. But let's take these into the kitchen so Zexion doesn't have too much work."

I nodded and stood, picking up my glass – which I downed in two minutes – and plate, following Axel as he walked down multiple halls into a kitchen that was bigger than the two bedroom apartment that I remember living in with my mom.

I laid my dishes by the sink and watched as Axel quickly washed them.

"Shouldn't you have a cook or whatever do that?" I asked.

"Nope, there's only Zexion and me, so it's no big deal to do the dishes once in a while." I nodded and waited for him to be done. Once he was he led me up the stairs into a room.

"There's a bathroom right there; my room is right across the hall. I'll be back with some clothes for you." I nodded, barely registering anything he was saying. I was too busy staring at the large bed that was in the middle of the room, against a wall. There was a large dresser against the wall, also. The wooden desk was by the far wall and looked very expensive.

I shook my head; feeling amazed at all the obvious signs of wealth and walked to the bathroom. In there I saw a large tub and right next to it was an even larger shower. The counter had a long mirror along its length with two sinks. There was also a door in the corner, and I had to expect that that's where the toilet was.

I started to undress, now remembering that I was still in my soaked ratty old clothes. I peeled my shirt off my skinny body and tossed it on the tile. Just as I undid my pants and was about to push them down, I heard a knock on the open door. I turned to see Axel, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Uh—here. These are some old clothes I outgrew years ago. Don't know why I still have them, but they _should _fit you." I smiled oddly and said a small thanks, waiting for him to exit the bathroom and shut the door before I finished getting undressed. Laying the clothes on the counter to turn on the shower. I made the water extra hot, feeling cold once again.

**xxx**

I stepped out of the shower after what seemed like forever. It was refreshing, being able to take a warm shower like that was. It wasn't something that I remember being able to do. But once I was outside the shower, it was cold and made my hair stand up on ends.

Grabbing a towel, I quickly wrapped it around me. I stood there for a few more minutes, just wanting to be warm for however long I could. Taking a deep breath, I dropped the towel and took the long jogging pants off the counter. They fit around my waist just fine, but were just a little too long for my legs, so they ended up covering my feet. The shirt was a plain white tee, large and baggy. I picked the towel up and dried my hair, leaving it styled the way it naturally was.

I exited the bathroom to see that the covers on the bed were pulled back and there was only a night lamp on next to the bed. I wasn't exactly tired, but I guess I could try and get some sleep. And just as my head hit the pillows, and my eyes closed, I fell asleep.

_"Sora! Let's go!" My blond brother yelled from up ahead. _

_"Get back here, you bastard!" I turned my head quickly to glance at the shopkeeper that was chasing us with something large in his hand._

_"Roxy! Hide, I'll lose him!" I said, feigning left before going down an alleyway. Once there, I hid behind a large trash bin and climbed into a small hole that led into the basement of an abandoned building. I landed on my feet and continued to run through the ruined place. It stunk of a horrid stench and there wasn't a place for me to actually step without landing on either something broken or shattered. But, with care, I was able to get through the building up to the main level where a bunch of us kids called home. _

_"Sora! You made it!" I nodded and handed Roxas the small wad of cash I hid in my coat pocket. "Awesome, dude, just what we needed." I smiled at his praise and watched as he counted everything. "This adds forty-three dollars to our total count; hopefully it's enough to buy us tickets to the next town." _

_"Yeah…" I mumbled, not really knowing what to say. _

_"Hey, do you want your payment now, or when everyone is asleep?" I looked up at him, not understanding what he meant. This was my first time going out on a 'mission' in five years, seeing as how I just turned old enough to go out and I didn't know what he meant by 'payment'._

_"What do you mean?" I asked in my child-like voice._

_"This." He cupped my chin in his hand and brought our lips together. I stood in shock as his tongue wormed its way into my mouth and did everything I knew he wasn't supposed to._

_"Roxy!" I pushed him away from me and wiped my mouth, feeling disgusted. "We're brothers!"_

_"Aw, don't act ignorant. We're not _real _brothers, you and me." He took another step towards me and held me against the wall with his fourteen year old body. "So, just shut up and enjoy it." I shook my head and gasped when he went back to kissing me. _

_"Mmph!" I couldn't push him off of me this time._

_"Sora, Sora, Sora. Either let me do this, or leave. But don't expect me to do anything in return when you ask for it. This is either the reward for doing something in my favor, or you leave and never show your face again. Got it?" I nodded weakly, understanding why everyone was so compliant to anything Roxas asked for. _

_"So, what's your choice? Do you want to leave?" Sighing softly, I looked away from him, my eyes focusing on the floor for only a moment before I shook my head and I felt his mouth near my ear where he bit lightly. "Then don't complain and enjoy this." I did as he said._

I sat up, sweating and looked around, seeing that I was still alone. I remembered where I was right away, and I thanked God that it wasn't with _him._ I stood up and looked at the bed with disgust. It made me feel so dirty for some reason. I looked out the large balcony window and saw the sun was starting to rise through the heavy storm clouds. Must be about seven. I walked back over to the bathroom and started shedding my clothes on the way. Inside I turned the water on cold and stood in the spray of water, the lack of heat waking me up completely.

Once I was out of the shower, I wrapped a large fluffy towel around my waist, and then realized I didn't have anything to change into.

I walked out into the slightly chilled bedroom and saw the butler laying a set of clothes on the bed.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, sir. Master Axel told me to drop these clothes off for you, they used to be my ex's so they should fit properly.."

"Thanks." I muttered, walking towards the clothes while holding the towel securely on my hip.

Zexion walked into the bathroom and grabbed the clothes I wore yesterday and took them to God knows where. "When you are ready, go across the hall to Master's room, he'll lead you downstairs." I nodded even though his back was to me and looked closely at the clothes on my bed. The jeans were obviously a girl's size; they were tight but comfortable when I put them on. The shirt was a tight black tee that had something written on it. I wasn't sure what though. It looked interesting.

Once I was dressed, I opened my door quietly and walked across the hall, seeing Axel's door was open. I stepped inside and saw him walk out of his bathroom with some loose pajama pants on. His hair was being dried, so there was water glistening off his chest from where the droplets landed. I looked away, wanting to give him some privacy. "Morning, Sora. Did you sleep well?" He asked casually. I nodded.

"That's good. You ready for some breakfast?"

Another nod.

"Follow me."

I let him walk out of the room before me and through the hallways to a staircase. Down the stairs, he led me to the same dining room that we were at last night and we both sat down, facing each other from other sides of the table. "So, uhm…thanks for uh, letting me stay here?" I said nervously, not really knowing if it was exactly appropriate for me to still be here.

"It's no problem." Axel said.

"No, I mean really, most people would have just left me on the street. Not only because it's semi-illegal to pick up an orphan, but they would also be afraid of me stealing something. So really, thank you." I said more confidently, bringing up the one factor that we were both avoiding.

"It's not illegal if you don't get caught, and I'm the head of the largest law firm here in Radiant Garden, I assure you, you're safe here. Just like I promised." I bowed my head slightly in thank you.

**xxx**

It was around eleven o'clock. I had my clothes from yesterday on and I was trying to find the front door. I ended up getting lost…

"You trying to sneak out?" I jumped and turned, seeing the tall redhead still dressed in his pajama pants that now hung low on his hips.

"Uhm…yeah, I think I overstayed my welcome…" I said, looking out into the darkened sky that already promised another storm like last night.

"I said once the storm lets up, you can go. But until then, you are more than welcome to stay." I sighed, not wanting to refuse the help, but knowing somewhere deep down that he would want some kind of payment in return.

"What can I do in return?" I asked, somehow keeping my voice steady while I asked this.

"Appreciate my hospitality and don't leave until the sun has brightened Radiant Garden once more." Axel said, and when I looked up, he had this warm smile plastered on his face. It seemed so welcoming, nothing like _his._ Maybe he really was just a nice guy. If only _that _were true.

"Alright, thanks." And I turned, finding my way back to the room and collapsed on the bed.

_"Faster!" He yelled; as he continued to run ahead of me by many yards. I pushed myself, my bare feet hitting the wet asphalt with sickening smacks._

_"I'm hurrying!" I replied, feeling too slow as we tried to get out of the rain._

_"Hurry up, Sora!" The stupid blond called to me under shelter. I ran to him, collapsing against the wall when I was near it. "Thank you!" He said, coming over to me and bringing our lips together harshly. "You were always my favorite for a reason." Roxas whispered against my mouth before kissing me once again._

_Why? Why did I rescue him from the orphanage? The gang was doing fine without him. Or, at least, I thought so. Was it because I, on some level, needed his praise and wanted him to violate my body to make me feel special, feel different from all the others that were like me? _

_"Fuck, it's been so long since I've been inside you." He bit at my lips. I nodded, knowing that it wasn't long at all. But seeing as it usually was every night—sometimes more than once—a week is a long time to go without fucking. "Get on your knees." I didn't reply, but fell on the hard concrete and started to undo his new-looking jeans. I pulled out his half-hard cock and started to suck it without any prompting, relaxing my throat right away so I was able to swallow him whole. _

_Minutes later and he pulled me away from him. I turned around and leaned against the wall, taking off my pants and spreading my legs. _

_"That's right, Sora, submit to me." Again, I didn't reply, but let him shove himself all the way into me. "Fuck! How do you manage to stay so tight?!" It was rhetorical and I knew that. _

"Sora!" I sat up, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Sora, are you alright?" I couldn't recognize the voice, but it seemed somewhat familiar and made me feel safe.

"Master, I don't think he realizes that it was all a dream." _All a dream?_ Thank _God!_, once again.

"Sora?" I shook my head and cried, knowing that it was Axel, but feeling childish. "Shh," He soothed and wrapped his arms around me, bringing our bare skin together in an intimate way that scared me.

"No!" I screamed, pushing him away from me and jumping off the bed. I knew it was a bad idea to trust him!

I backed myself up into a corner, curling into myself in a type of comfort. I knew Axel and that Zexion guy were looking at me, but I couldn't care.. They lied to me, I wasn't safe, and they were just like _him_.

"Sora…I didn't mean to scare you…" Axel's soft voice cooed gently. I was easily swayed by it, but I_ couldn't _give into it. "Just come back up to your bed, I promise Zexion and I will leave." I didn't look up until after I heard the door shut. They actually did leave…maybe he is trustworthy.

Getting back in bed, I faced the balcony, watching the rain pour down so heavily it looked dangerous to be in. And I knew it was. Radiant Garden's rainstorms were very dangerous; I had bruises to prove it.

I fell back to sleep almost right when I closed my eyes, or so it seemed it that way.

_"Does it feel good?" Roxas asked, increasing the slow but hard pace he was moving at._

_"Ye-yes!" I answered truthfully. Because dear _God_ it felt good. I loved having him fuck me._

_"You're still so tight after a year of this, why is that?" His breathing was rough and words were fragmented. _

_"Don't, ugh, know." I had my elbows bracing me up as he continued to pound into me. I was laying back on the ruined desk while he was standing against the edge. It felt so good in this position. I had my legs against the side of the desk, using it as leverage to meet his thrusts. _

_"You make me come so easily…" He said, his hand on my cock as a sign that he was close. I thrashed around as he started to stroke me, continuing to pump in and out of me. He came before I did, his hand squeezing subconsciously before, making me come as well._

Shooting up once more, I noticed there was a long, lanky figure in the corner of my room.

"Sora?" I easily recognized it as Axel.

"What are you doing here?" I was able to keep the fear out of my voice with years of discipline.

"I heard you screaming again, and I was still unable to get to sleep after the first fit you had."

"Thanks…I think?" I said, rubbing the back of my head in nervousness. I don't even remember what really happened during the 'first fit.' All I remember was being afraid someone was going to do something to me again; I'm not even too clear on that…

Axel's voice was clam, as though he wasn't used to admitting his feelings. "I was worried…"

**xxx**

I finally got away. I know it was rude of me to leave without a proper goodbye, but I couldn't. Axel would have made me stay again, and I couldn't do that. Especially with the nightmares coming once again. I'll just go back to the Usually Spot and stay there for a couple days before I got enough money for a train ticket out of here.

I had taken some of Axel's clothes he had let me borrow and food. I didn't steal anything valuable, 'cause that would have just been wrong.

Sitting under a random canopy, I was safe from the onslaught of rain on this cloudy day. It was still dark outside, the sun had yet to rise behind the thick clouds and make the sky semi-bright.

I took a deep breath and ran out into the street, only glancing back briefly to look at Axel's house. Him and Zexion should still be asleep, it's a Sunday and Axel's door was still closed when I left. Hopefully the butler wasn't up, or he would have told Axel, and then…yeah.

I ran as far as I could, hearing cars drive by me, splashing water and causing me to sputter. I flipped the first few off, but once it kept happening, I just ignored it and picked up my pace. I'm just an orphan, they don't care. The only one who _did_ was Axel, and I couldn't keep living with him, it wouldn't be right. I had nothing to offer, and he just…was so sweet.

That night I fell asleep in a tunnel on a kid's playground, using one of the pillows that I shoved into my backpack that I took from Axel. It was more comfortable than what I was used to and I really did enjoy it.

_"Stop!" I screamed as he continued to thrust in and out of me roughly, not caring that it hurt. Roxas had taken me dry, punishing me for keeping some food to myself. _

_"Take it, bitch. This is what you deserve." I felt myself bleeding and the wounds hurt even more when he came, causing me to cry out, feeling more pain then ever before. _

_He pulled out quickly and got dressed, letting me slump against the wall. _

_"Don't come back." He snarled and walked away, leaving me alone and broken. I thought that he had actually cared for me. Not loved, I'm not that thick. But the way he was always so gentle and considerate it made me think that there was actually something between us. Why was he so good at lying? Why did I save him from the orphanage both times? Why?!_

I sat up, hitting my head against the top of the tunnel. The rain had settled down to a slight drizzle and gave me the cover I needed to get out of this place before the sun rose once more.

Wiping my tears angrily, I left that side of town and headed to one of the old buildings that I remembered staying with the gang at once. They shouldn't still be here. When I walked in, it was completely silent and empty. At least it would be some shelter for more sleep.

I curled up on one of the curved windowsills and covered myself with the jacket that smelled like the redhead.

**XxX**

That had to have been the first sleep I've had in a while and didn't dream. Was it because I was thinking of Axel before I fell asleep? Or was it his scent so close to me that kept me safe, either way I was grateful towards him.

I sat up and stretched, popping my back slightly before leaning back, looking out at the angry looking sky. When would it ever let up?

"Look what we have here? Someone on our turf?" I froze. It couldn't be…

"Let's teach him a lesson?" That voice was also familiar. I cringed and shook my head, making my face emotionless as I turned and hopped off the sill, putting the bag on one of my shoulders.

"Sora…?" There he was. His voice was sweet once more, as though he still cared and worried about me.

"Yeah, _Roxas_." I spat his name out as cruelly as I could, hoping to get it across to him that I wasn't his little toy to play with anymore.

"Guys…" He said. "Leave us." And they did, not making a face, not mumbling anything, not even pausing in their steps. He still has his influences. It's sad how he does it. "Sora…"

"Is that all you can say to me after all this time?" A year was a long time on the streets. Your life span depends on how well you can protect yourself and stay hidden.

"I…I'm sorry." He was showing emotion. Something besides bitterness. "Really, I wish I could take back what I did that day. You were only trying to stay alive."

"What does it matter? I probably would've been used like that another time anyways." I started to walk past him, half-expecting him to stop me. And he proved me right. He stepped in front of me and laid both of his hands on my shoulders.

"Please, Sora, forgive me."

I chuckled rudely. "You're showing a weakness, Roxas. What would your 'gang' think of you if I told them that you were begging for forgiveness?" I guess I could use this to my advantage.

"Don't! I'd do anything! I just don't want you to be mad at me. I know I hurt you, it was wrong of me to do that, I just don't like this guilty feeling I get when I think about you."

"Oh! So it's all about you, again?! It always was." I shook my head and felt like I could play around with him. "You want me to forgive you? Roxas, get on your knees." Nothing was shown on his face as he dropped and started to undo my pants. "Stop." I said, dropping to my knees as well. "Since when have you not put up a fight?"

"Since I learned that pleasuring others instead of myself gets them to be cooperative." I shook my head at him.

"You shouldn't do that. You're almost an adult. You're old enough to get a job, _please, _do something with your life." Why was I helping him? Because my mother taught me right.

"But…Sora…" I shook my head and stood, walking around him and out of the building, never wanting to see him again, but hoping he followed my advice.

**_One Year Later_**

I fell to the ground, having absolutely nothing. The rain was still in a continuous pour and I couldn't find the strength getting up. I was only fifteen and I was going to die. I just knew it. I could feel it; feel the knife wound buried deep in one of my vital organs. Which? I didn't know, I wasn't that smart.

There were people passing the alleyway I was in, going about their day like nothing, occasionally looking in and seeing me here. But they couldn't do anything, I was dying and it was illegal to help an orphan.

Stupid law.

I was so close to sleeping. It would have been nice, just to close my eyes and let darkness take over. But I had to fight. There was a little girl that was depending on me for food, which is why I'm on this side of town; I thought that I'd be able to get more for her. I hope Riku can take care of her when I don't come back.

Taking a hurtful deep breath, I let my eyes fall close and felt myself slowly drift off to sleep.

It was peaceful, finally being able to let go. But unfortunately that didn't last long. Not at all. I heard footsteps and a voice that seemed vaguely familiar.

"Sora!" My head was lifted and laid on someone's lap. I didn't care, if this was the end, it didn't matter if I was used once more. "Sora, wake up!" I opened my eyes and looking into his bright green eyes and smiled oh so lightly.

"Axel…" His name took a lot out of me, but I didn't mind at all.

"Just stay with me, I'm calling an ambulance."

"No!" I coughed and sputtered, the movement making the knife move in further.

"I have to! You'll die." _Then let me_, I added in my mind, knowing that I wouldn't be able to voice it.

He ignored me and called for an ambulance anyways. Moments later I heard the sirens coming closer; I cringed and waited patiently, not wanting them to come at all.

Once they were here, Axel picked me up carefully and laid me on the gurney. He rode in the ambulance with me, keeping his hand entwined with mine while he called his butler and told him he wouldn't be coming home anytime soon.

"Why?"

"Because I care…" His voice drifted off while my eyes fell shut, this time staying shut.

**XxX**

I woke up to the sound of breathing near my ear. It was slow and even and comforting.

It took a while for me to open my eyes, and when I did, I saw that I was back in the same room in Axel's mansion. Feeling safe for the moment, I turned my head slightly to the side and Axel's shockingly red hair tickled my nose lightly. I blew lightly to get the hair out of my face, not wanting to move because I was still able to feel the dull throbbing from where I was stabbed.

"Axel…" I wheezed out in a crack-y voice.

"Sora?" He replied and brought me close to him. "You're awake. I was so scared." He admitted, his voice just as unused as mine.

"Why? You don't know me." I lifted my arms and pushed him away from me, sitting up slowly and swinging my legs off the bed, standing up only to fall on the floor, screaming out in pain.

Axel came around and helped me back in bed, a worried expression on his face. "Please…don't move, you'll only strain yourself and you might tear the stitches and Zexion can only do so much." He mumbled.

"I thought I went to the hospital?" I whispered, feeling a strain on my chest when I talked.

"You did, but when we brought you back here, you had tons of nightmares and kept moving around. And the hospital said we couldn't bring you back unless I wanted to get arrested. And I didn't want that, because then I wouldn't be able to take care of you." I smiled at his rambling and tried to sit up once more. "No!"

"I'm not going to go anywhere; I just don't wanna lay down." He nodded and helped prop me against some pillows.

"Do you need anything? Food? Water? Do you want to bathe? I can draw you up a bath." I shook my head. "Do you want me to get you some books from the library so you aren't so bored?"

I looked away, not wanting to answer any of his questions.

"Why, is there something wrong?"

"I can't…read." I finally admitted. "I was only six when I had to live on the street and I never learned how to read…I barely know letters." I felt like crying.

"Oh." That's all he said. "I'll teach you!"

"Yeah…okay." I scoffed.

"No, really! Everyone should have the pleasure of reading."

"Pleasure?"

"Yeah, in books there's fairytales, magic, dragons! Romance, even…" He blushed a little at the last one and caused me to smirk. And who's the child here? "I mean…" Axel cleared his throat and left the room, obviously embarrassed.

**XxX**

I slept again and had no memories of a nightmare. It's been three months since the stabbing and I was learning how to read with Zexion, as Axel was busy at work most of the time. A week after I was stabbed, the day after I woke up, I escaped from the house and went looking for Riku and Leighla. I could find neither, no trace of them; Leighla had even taken the crown necklace that I had gotten from my mother. They must think I had died.

I had cried and cried, not being able to get up. Axel and Zexion found me sitting in the rain and had helped me back to the house. There, I decided that I didn't ever want to leave. I even told Axel this. He said I was more than welcome.

And Axel gave me anything I could ever want. He took me shopping quite a lot, getting me a full few wardrobes of clothes. But one day, when we passed a jewelry shop, I paused, looking through the window to see a silver crown shaped necklace like the one my mother had given me. But instead of being dirty and rusted, this one was shiny and silver, with a price tag that almost caused me to faint. And even though the price was out of this world, Axel had walked in and bought it on the spot, wrapping it around my neck the moment his card was swiped.

I had thanked him greatly, but nothing seemed to suffice, but the smile on his face at looking at mine made it worth giving up anything.

Nothing eventful happens in this house, occasionally Axel will go out to a party, but he never hosts one. Which is fine by me. Axel is a really down to earth and not one of those stuck up lawyers that only care about money.

"Sora!" I heard Axel yell from the front entrance. I looked over to Zexion and saw him smiling slightly; he nodded in a type of signal that said that I was free to go. I thanked him and ran through the place, ending up running into Axel like I usually did. This time, instead of watching me fall like he usually did, he wrapped his arms around my lower back and caught me, holding me close to him. It was weird.

"Hi." I said, still smiling widely.

"Bonjour." I giggled at Axel's horrible French and laid my hands on his shoulders, not really wanting to move because of laziness. "Would you like me to take you to your room?" I nodded and squeaked when he picked me up, carrying me bridal-style to my bed where he dropped me and watched me bounce lightly. I giggled as I watched him crawl up to where I sat and leaned over me, growling like an animal.

"You're so immature!" I said, pushing him away. "So different from when I first met you."

He laid down next to me, staring at my ceiling. "Really now?"

"Yep yep! Now, how was your day at work, honey?" I mocked in a girly way, sounding like I did the year before.

"It was _exhausting! _All those old geezers expect me to be as lazy as my father, but they don't get that I'm not him; things aren't going to be the same either." He pouted, turning his face to look at me.

I started to talk in my regular voice—which had gotten deeper, —smiling seductively. "Would you like me to make you feel better, good sir?" He nodded and I rolled on top of him, leaning to where my mouth was by his ear. "What do you want?" I breathed heavily, knowing what it did to him.

And I was right. He moaned, pushing me off of him and getting off the bed. I rolled onto my back and held my stomach while I laughed. "Won't you ever get used to that?!" I asked between boughs of laughter.

"No! I mean…" He muttered, pacing, obviously trying to get rid of his hard-on.

"Come _on, _Axel. We do that every single _day _you come home from work, and I still have that reaction on you?" I sat up, seriously wanting to know why and how I did that to him.

"It's gotten worse," Axel admitted. I stopped giggling and watched his expression turn painful. "I can't help what you do to me…"

"What exactly…is that?"

"I don't know, I've never been so easily turned on by someone before."

"I'm fifteen!" I got off the bed and stayed distanced from him.

"I know that, Sora! Don't you think I do? It's just…I don't know!" He yelled and walked out of my room, slamming mine before slamming his door.

I should've known it would've come to this. It's why he was always so nice to me. I should leave, but I don't want to. He doesn't have any control over himself; maybe if we just stop being so close and act like we usually do, then he wouldn't react like he just did.

I fell back onto my bed and screamed into my pillow, wishing that Axel wasn't so perfect.

I stayed in my room. That is until Zexion dragged me out by my ear and sat me at the table next to Axel. I ate his food, not wanting to seem rude to Zexion. That would be wrong; he didn't do anything, although he somehow knew what was happening between me and Axel.

"Sora…" I lifted my head and glared at Axel. "Please…I'm sorry." I shook my head and finished eating, taking my plate to the kitchen to wash it. But once I got there, Zexion took it from me and pushed me back into the dining room, pointing to Axel with his free hand.

"Talk."

I shook my head and didn't expect Axel to be right there as I walked back into the room, running into him. He caught me once more and held me close to his body. I tried to wiggle out of it, but he kept me close, whispering in my hair.

"Please…don't be mad."

"That's why I'm still here, isn't it?! So you can just use me like everyone else!" I pushed him away and ran up to my room, shutting the door.

"Sora! No!" Dammit, I forgot to lock it. "I'm not going to use you! That's why I haven't done anything the whole time I've known you. But _god _do I want to!" I scoffed and rolled my eyes, starting to pack my things into a bag that I've had for years. "That was the wrong thing to say, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"Yeah right! Just go, Axel." I said semi-calmly.

"Please…don't leave Sora." Now he was resorting to pitiful begging. With the tears and all.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't leave." I said, stopping in my packing and glaring at him.

"Because…I love you."

"You asshole!" I walked over to him and slapped him across the face. His pale skin turned red with the handprint I left.

"I do!"

"No you don't! You're just saying that to get into my pants." I continued to pack. Once I was done I put my bag over my shoulder and left the house, noticing that Axel wasn't following me this time.

**_Five Months Later_**

I walked through the street, loving the feel of the soft rain patting against my skin. I was holding Leighla's hand while we crossed the street and Riku's arm was around my waist.

I found them not a week after I ran away from _his_ house. They were happy to see I was alive. Leighla had hugged me right away and had fallen asleep in my arms. Riku just had smiled at me, not really use to showing emotion. Once she was asleep, Riku laid her on the cot and had hugged me, holding me close while whispering so softly in my ear I wasn't able to understand anything. His hands had gone to my hips while he bent down and slowly kissed me, rubbing my skin softly.

I had gotten over the shock quite quickly and had responded easily to his every touch. It was hard, doing this. It reminded me of Roxas, but Riku did nothing but whisper how much he loved me while touching my skin in the most heated ways.

Now, we were headed towards the park where Leighla could play. Any other day it would be raining to hard to be able to see. This was one of the better days.

"Sora?" I looked up at Riku to see his smiling face. "I love you." He wanted me to say it back so badly, but I don't know…there was something holding me back. Something making me feel like it wasn't how I truly felt, but I had yet to tell him that. I usually just took his mind off of it by saying or doing something else.

This time, it wouldn't be as easy to avoid. "I know…" I whispered back, laying my head against his shoulder.

"Why don't you ever say it back?" I shrugged and laughed as Leighla played in the sand. "You don't love me, I know, but can't you learn to?" I shrugged once more and looked away from him, onto the road.

Riku didn't say anything else, but he sighed heavily. I stared at the street and glanced at the cars driving by. My heart skipped a beat when I saw a black Chrysler 300 pause at the side of the park.

I stood up. "Leighla! We're leaving." I took Riku's hand in mine and walked towards the opposite edge of the park, reaching my other hand out for Leighla to grab.

"But Sor-Sor! I wanna stay." She whined, sliding down the slide.

"Sora, let her stay, we just got here." I shook my head and looked back at the figure getting out of the Chrysler.

It was him.

"Sora." I heard him call lightly, his voice seeming so relieved.

"Who's he?" Riku asked, pulling me behind him, afraid something may happen to me.

"No one, let's just go." He nodded and walked over to Leighla and picked her up.

"Ri-Ri! I wanna stay…" She repeated. I felt bad, but Axel was here…and he was walking over to me. Riku handed Leighla to me and stood in front of us.

"Is that you Sora?" Axel asked, coming closer to us. "Sora…"

I walked back with Leighla in my arms, turning and pulling on Riku's arm. He turned slowly and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Let's go."

"No! Wait! Sora." I stopped in my tracks, hearing the desperation in his voice. "Five minutes please…"

I nodded and handed Leighla to Riku. Riku whispered my name lightly, pulling me to him and kissing my lips, "Don't leave."

"I won't be gone for long." I pecked his lips once before I turned and walked past Axel to his car, where I got in on the passenger side. He walked around the other side and got in, putting the car in gear and started driving. I didn't question where we were going; I knew that he wouldn't be able to keep me there.

He drove about a mile away and parked in an abandoned parking lot, the car totally off. The rain was hitting the car mercilessly and it was silent all but for that. I turned in my seat, bringing one of my legs up so I could turn better. Axel kept his hands on the wheel and wouldn't look over at me. His breathing wasn't even and his eyes were watering.

"Axel…" He turned slowly to me. "Why?" He shrugged, tightening his hands on the wheel. I reached over and pried his hand off of it, taking it into my own. "You'll hurt yourself." And I didn't want that.

"It's hurting me not to be with you." I closed my eyes to look away from his saddened face, but kept his hand in mine. "Sora, it is. I don't know why, but I really do love you." He paused for a moment. "No, I do know why, I just don't know how." Axel paused once more, taking my chin in his hands. "I'm saying this all wrong, I know I love you, I really do. I don't care how. I don't care why. I just-" I leaned over the center console and kissed him, moaning and trembling uncontrollably at the feeling I got.

I felt complete. Like nothing Riku could make me feel.

Axel gently placed his hand on the back of my neck, pulling me close while the other hand rubbed gentle circles on mine. I had laid my free hand in his hair and rain my hand through the wet, but soft, spikes. I wanted to be so close to him. And yet I felt like I already was. I felt bonded to him, I felt absolutely complete.

"I want you…so badly." I whispered softly, trying not to sound desperate, but not succeeding at it.

"I do too." Axel's lips went from mine down to my jaw where he caressed with his teeth and tongue while running the hand from my neck to my lower back where he started to lift my shirt. His skin was so warm against mine, and I arched back into it. I needed more of that heat. _Needed _more of that heat against my skin.

I'm not completely sure about what happened after that, I just know that we both ended up in the backseat, shirtless and working on each other's pants. Each of our touches were soft and so careful that it was hard to feel them but if we did, it gave us pleasure that sent us each soaring. I felt like I couldn't get enough. It was just too good. And I know he thought that the same thing. It made me feel cared for…loved.

I was on my back while he was leaning over me between my legs. Axel was biting along my chest, running his tongue on the outline of the necklace he had bout me; going as far down as he could in the backseat without being completely against the door.

"Sora…" Axel whispered when I clawed my nails down his back as he played along my chest with his tongue. It was a wonderful feeling to be touched like Axel touched me. Nothing Riku did could make me feel like this.

Both our bottoms were lost and Axel was softly rubbing against me, licking my skin in a sensual way.

"Now." I ordered gently, wanting to feel completely complete.

Axel nodded once and gently prepared me. I couldn't help but arch and moan with every right move of his fingers that touched just the right place. Riku wasn't even this good.

"Are you ready?" I nodded, bringing Axel as close to me as I could to still leave him enough room to enter me. And once he did I swear I was so close to finishing that I had to take my mind off the pleasure to keep myself in check and from ending. I think Axel noticed this, because when I opened my eyes and looked at him, his eyes were shining and his lips were upturned into a small smile. He whispered an 'I love you' before moving, thrusting gently in and out of me, setting a pattern that left my mind blank for all but the pleasure that he gave me.

So good.

Too good.

I ended up climaxing not long after Axel started, and I did with a cry of his name and those three words that set Axel off, coming into me with a shout of my name.

My head fell back from the curled up position it got reflexively when I came and I stared at the fogged up windows, not caring that the cold air from the rain was starting to crawl back in through the cracks of the car. Axel didn't either, for he neither moved, nor left me, just opting to kiss whatever piece of skin he could.

"You said you loved me." Axel whispered against my shoulder where he was currently leaving a hickey.

"Yes I did." I smiled up at him, kissing him lovingly.

**XxX**

Axel was holding my hand as he drove to the spot where I stayed with Riku and Leighla. I had yet to figure out what I was going to say to Riku, who loved me just as much as I loved Axel.

Axel parked on the side of the street, saying he'll keep the car warm. I smiled and stepped out, running out of the rain. I entered the building and Leighla came running up to me once more.

"Hey, sweetie." I smiled and scooped her up, looking at Riku who was walking towards me, glaring at the car parked to the side. "Riku…"

"You smell different." I smell like sex and Axel. But I didn't think the scent was that prominent.

"Yeah…I'm sorry…" He just shook his head and lifted up my bag. I smiled lightly and took it, putting it over my shoulder and adjusting Leighla on my hip. "Are you coming with?" He shrugged, holding his own bag in his hand. "You will." I grabbed his hand and ran out to the Chrysler, opening the door to put Leighla in.

"Sora!" Riku called, looking up at the now shining sky. "I want to go with you, but I can't. Do you understand?"

"I do. But I'll miss you." I walked up to him and hugged him. "Please…just come with me."

"I can't. It'll be too hard for me to watch you with him." I nodded and hugged him closer.

"Axel said you might say that, so he said that he wanted you to have this for taking care of me." I chuckled, taking a huge wad of cash out of my pocket and sneaking it into his. "I do love you, Riku, but more as a friend."

"I know that now. And I truly love you, so that means that your happiness comes first. So as long as he doesn't hurt you, I don't mind. But, just wondering, how old is he?"

I blushed and buried my head in his shoulder. "Almost twenty-four."

"Pedo!" Riku said, hugging me close as a sign that he was joking.

"Yeah…" I said, pulling back slightly so I could look into his eyes. "I'll miss you. Don't go to far and use that money wisely."

"I'll miss you too, and I will." Riku leant in to press his lips to mine, but the feeling was completely different, it was more of a goodbye kiss that was completely platonic. When I pulled back from it, Riku and I both had tears in our eyes. But I had to ignore them as I walked back to Axel's car, waving goodbye to Riku as I climbed in.

"He'll be fine." Axel said, grabbing my hand.

"I know…" I whispered, smiling when Axel kissed my knuckles. "It was all worth it."

"What was?" Leighla asked as she bounced in the backseat, not really caring that she was parting from Riku, having had to leave many people in the past.

"The past two years of my life."

"And why do you say that?" Axel asked as he pulled into his garage, shutting off the engine and looking over at me. He shut the garage, blocking out all the sunlight that had now decided to a sunset in Radiant Garden.

I smiled coyly and kissed his knuckles. "'Cause I met you."


End file.
